The Hanyou's Dreams
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: InuYasha's dreams have been haunting him for the past month...his past has come back to haunt him once more. His mother dead, his heart longing for someone. What can a Hanyou do in a world ruled by humans?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Ok you know the deal; I don't own InuYasha blah, blah, blah, blah! I only own Kamui, she shows up later in this chapter. Well R&R and I hope you like it.  
  
The Hanyou's dreams...  
  
"Half-breed!"  
  
"Mutt!"  
  
"Get out of our village!"  
  
"All you will bring is death and suffering upon us!"  
  
The young half-demon looked into the faces of the villagers, bewildered at the obscenities that were being thrown at him. One villager raised his hand to strike the boy, but the demon ducked the blow and quickly ran from the group.  
  
It was raining, and the icy downpour pelted his face. The water mingled with his tears that were forcing their way to the brims of his eyes. The winds howled and shot the rain like bullets into his eyes. He blinked away the pain and continued to run. The villagers pursued him, throwing insults as they did. As the boy tired to distance himself from the insults and angry voices, he reached a corner darting around it hiding behind a trashcan. He pressed himself into the brick wall, wishing he were a chameleon and could blend in.  
  
His breath came in short, sharp gasps, and the cold night air entered his lungs piercing him like hot knifes. He hoped the villagers wouldn't be able to hear his heart, as it was pounding as loud as the storm itself. He didn't hear the pounding footsteps of the villagers anymore so he leaned slowly around the corner to see if they followed him still. As he saw no sight of them he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
'No one.thank Gods..'  
  
His body relaxed from its ridged state and he slowly eased his body off the bitter wall. His long silver hair was tangled and full of twigs from the thorn bushes he was forced to run through to escape the villagers. He reached down and winced as he touched the cuts torn into his skin from the thorns, and sadly the villagers. Blood poured from the deep cuts like the tears from his eyes. As he struggled to catch his breath the tears that had poured down his face slowly came to an end.  
  
The boy stood expecting the mob to come back and kill him at any time. He wiped the tears from his face, smearing dirt on his sorrowful face. He walked out of the alley, on his guard, ears perked, as the villagers might still be near by. He walked down the streets to his house, and to his dismay, the homeless glaring at him, and people slamming their doors and locking their windows. He wasn't accepted anywhere, no matter how hard he tried to fit in.  
  
He finally reached his house, and it cast the warm friendly law he had longed for, for so long. He walked in the door searching for his young mother. He walked to her room opening the door. She sat on her bed, and he slowly walked over to her. His mother looked up seeing the pain that had seeped into their lovely golden depths. She embraced him gently, her tears falling onto his shoulders. Her long black hair mixed with his and they cried together. Then there came a noise from outside. The sound of shouting, obscenities, and the foulest of words. Rocks being thrown at their house followed that.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Run!"  
  
"What.."  
  
"Just GO!"  
  
He ran to a concealed corner of the room, and watched as the men broke down their door and surrounded his mother. Tears trailed down his face like rivers of blood. He watched as the men tortured his mother, killed her. They dragged her outside and started to kick her. They screamed foul words at her as they beat her. The boy stood and ran outside, consumed by anger and screamed at the men to stop hurting his mother. The men looked at the demon, hate lusting in their eyes. They looked him up and down; his golden eyes, silver hair, dog-like ears, and fangs were what labeled him a demon.  
  
"He's that demon lad! GET HIM!"  
  
Before he could run, the villagers were upon him. They beat him with the blunt objects they carried. It hurt but the freezing rain numbed most of the pain. His young mind couldn't comprehend why this was happening. What had he done that was so bad? The villagers ceased beating him as he crawled over to his mother's body. Blood poured from his body in almost every spot that was visible and it stained his white clothes red. He reached his mother; her breaths came in short gasps. The boy's hands grasped her face as she struggled to live.  
  
"Inu.Yasha."  
  
That was all the young woman could say before her soul finally exited her body. The villagers left laughing and cheering leaving the boy for dead. InuYasha kneeled over his mother's lifeless form, and pounded the ground with his fists.  
  
"...MOTHER!!!!"  
  
His blood formed red puddles on the ground, and he threw his body onto his mother sobbing into her silken clothes. The rain continued to fall over him as he stood howling into the night sky to pierce his soul so he could once again be with his mother. His head pounded and his tears were almost spent. Dry sobs exited his mouth, and he prayed to Gods to end this pain he felt.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
InuYasha woke from his sleep, breath short, and heart slamming against his ribs. This dream had interrupted his sleep for the past month. Why he did not know. The dream was so real it felt as if those clubs he had been hit with so long ago were again beating his body and soul. His body ached, so he stood up to go take a shower. He slid off his boxers and turned on the shower getting it to the right temperature. He stepped into the water and leaned his head up to the falling water. It streamed down his face and his light skinned body. He finished his shower, and stepped out wrapping a small white towel around his waist. He walked over to the sink wiping the steam off the mirror. He slowly looked down into the sink, then to the mirror. His long silver hair fell into his lovely face, and his white demon ears hung in sorrow. As the mirror reflected his golden eyes, it also reflected the anguish that had pierced his soul at the memory of the dream. He walked out into the bedroom and opened his dresser. He pulled out some clothes and started to put them on. He slid on a pair of baggy black jeans, and a tight white tank top that accented his well-defined muscles. He looked over at the electric clock on his bedside table. 9:01 'Great' he mumbled. He slid on his shoes and left his house shuffling his feet while he walked. 'Ring' He pulled out his cell phone and looked on the caller ID. It was the only person that could cheer him up.Kamui Basharugi. He answered the phone to the cheerful hyperactive voice of Kamui.  
  
"Hi InuYasha!"  
  
"Hello Kamui."  
  
".Is.is something wrong InuYasha?"  
  
'Sigh. She always knows when something is wrong.' "Yes.actually there is. Could you come over? Or I could come over there, I'm already outside."  
  
"How about we meet at the Shina-To-Be Café?"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in a while then?"  
  
"Ok, I love you InuYasha."  
  
".I love you to Kamui."  
  
'Click'  
  
'I love her so much, she reminds me of my mother. Gentle.caring.'  
  
InuYasha continued and headed to the café, thinking of reasons of why this dream would be returning. Why had it been interrupting his sleep for so long? His mind filled with thoughts of hate, love, and the lies of his past.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N: Ok, I'm done with the first chapter of this story. Now R&R and if you don't like it ok, if you like it that's great. But If I get a lot of flames, or if people just tell me they don't like it, then I'm going to lock this in a vault never to be opened again. And as my friend Reika Of The Wind says.Dust off all my other fics and say "Bai Bai!" to this one. 


	2. InuYasha's Love

Disclaimer: I own Kamui. I do not own InuYasha blah, blah, blah, etc, etc. I only keep him and other people locked in my closet...so there.  
  
InuYasha continued and headed to the café, thinking of reasons of why this dream would be returning. Why had it been interrupting his sleep for so long? His mind filled with thoughts of hate, love, and the lies of his past.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
InuYasha reached the Shina-To-Be Café just as Kamui had finished ordering some drinks. She was clad in a lavender halter-top, rosy leather Capri's, and high-top coffee colored sandals. Her sapphire hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, and her dark blue demon ears twitched at the sound of InuYasha's content sigh. She looked up at him, her sunglasses sliding down the bridge of her nose exposing her emerald eyes. She smiled as she saw him and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He sat down slowly as the waitress brought over the drinks.  
  
"InuYasha I ordered you a cocktail, hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, its cool."  
  
"So.what's on your mind?"  
  
InuYasha looked down in his drink playing with his umbrella that came with it. He was wondering where to start. He could talk to Kamui about anything. He talked to her when his first girlfriend, Kagome, left him. When Miroku and Sango moved to America after they got married, and when Kikyou, his oldest friend passed away. The only thing that had not come into their conversations was his childhood. When she first asked him if he was ever teased, he lied and said no. Of course she knew he was lying. He looked up into the ocean-like eyes of Kamui and saw the worry and hurt in them. Kamui's hand made its way over to InuYasha's and stroked it comfortingly.  
  
InuYasha blushed and decided it was time to tell the story. As he opened his mouth the story just spilled out. He told her about him being teased; his mother, and seeing his mother die in front of his very eyes. Kamui sat patiently and as InuYasha finished he looked into his drink again. He looked up into Kamui's eyes to see what she thought. He almost fell out of his seat because tears were welling up in her eyes. Although there was often hurt in her eyes, she never cried.at least in front of him. He leaned over the table getting close to Kamui's face.  
  
She looked up at him, tears openly streaming down her face. InuYasha leaned in closer and their lips met. InuYasha's tongue slid into Kamui's mouth and their tongues danced between their mouths. As their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Kamui? Do you wanna go back to my place?"  
  
"Sure.ok let's go."  
  
The two demons walked to InuYasha's house with the usual glares from the humans. When they reached the house they slowly opened the door and made their way inside. Kamui went first, running over to the couch and jumping on it. She knelled down and InuYasha slowly came over and sat down next to her. He looked over at her and smirked.  
  
"Thank you Kamui, you made me feel a lot better."  
  
"No prob InuYasha."  
  
It always seemed to be 'no prob' to Kamui. That's what InuYasha loved about her. Her ability to make everything in the world right. InuYasha looked over at her, undressing her with his eyes. Kamui tilted her head to the side realizing what he was doing.  
  
"If you wanted to do that.all you had to do was ask."  
  
Kamui scooted over to InuYasha her lips connecting with his. He reached behind her, removing her halter-top slowly. He was scared; he didn't know what to do. Kamui sensed InuYasha was nervous and pulled away little by little.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Yes Kamui, I'm sure."  
  
InuYasha removed his shirt sending a shiver down Kamui's spine. They stood up, Kamui took InuYasha to a place he had never been, as he looked her up and down. Both of their clothes lay strewn on the floor. InuYasha picked Kamui up and carried her to the bed. InuYasha laid her down climbing on top of her. They kissed fervently, and their lips never parted as InuYasha entered Kamui. Kamui's eyes shut and tears streamed out of her eyes. InuYasha hadn't realized it was her first time.  
  
"Kamui.are you alright?"  
  
"Yes.I'm fine. I knew it would hurt."  
  
InuYasha ceased Kamui's pain by kissing his way down her body sending more shivers through her body like waves of electricity. InuYasha leaned down to Kamui's shoulder biting it. To small holes were formed with two little drops of blood. InuYasha licked the blood off of her body. Biting a person's shoulder meant that they were your mate for life; no one else could take them. Kamui smiled in soul and body, happy that InuYasha wished to make her his mate. She had loved InuYasha for so long but never had the mind to tell him. They made love for what seemed like and eternity. When they finished they lay next to each other waiting for their breath to return. They fell asleep in each other's arms, Kamui's back on InuYasha's stomach. InuYasha woke the next morning, Kamui still asleep.  
  
'She looks like an angel.'  
  
InuYasha leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered, opening and looking lovingly at InuYasha. InuYasha had two surprises to tell Kamui, but one had to come before the other. He looked over at his dresser and decided to get that surprise out first. He opened the top dresser drawer and pulled out something that had not exited that dark space for years. He pulled out a small velvet box. Kamui sat up, confused as to what InuYasha was doing. InuYasha walked over to Kamui, kneeling down on one knee. He opened the box it held a ring. It was diamond ring with jewels the color of her hair. Kamui looked at InuYasha her eyes shimmering.  
  
"Kamui.Will you marry me?"  
  
". InuYasha.Of course I will!"  
  
Kamui and InuYasha embraced.  
  
"Kamui, this was my mothers ring, and I hope you will cherish it as she did."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"I have one more secret to tell you.this is more shocking though."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
Kamui tilted her head to the side as InuYasha placed his hand on her stomach.  
  
"You are now carrying my cub."  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"I have the ability to sense these things. And if you look deep inside yourself so will you."  
  
"InuYasha.If I was to have anyone's cub, I would wish it to be yours."  
  
InuYasha and Kamui gazed at each other. To them, this was a dream come true. Maybe now InuYasha's life would be a happy one.  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
A.N: Well that's it for that chapter. I know the proposal was a little soon, but it works. I can't wait to write the chapter when Kamui and InuYasha have their cub. If you wanna tell me what you think the cub should look like. I'll take what I think is best. Well R&R everyone Ja ne! 


	3. InuYasha's Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, only Kamui and a far few people who appear in this fic..that's it. Well, enjoy. Oh and R/R. And I don't own Reika, I just changed her into a little girl in this story.  
  
ForceOfDarkness087: Why does InuYasha give up his feelings so openly in this fic.'shrugs shoulders' I donno.  
  
Kamui's heart was going at an unhealthy pounding pace. It was here wedding day, and her pup was due in a week. She was the happiest person, or demon in the world.  
  
She looked out of her bedroom window upon the Tokyo Rose Garden. InuYasha knew Kamui loved roses, and what more of a romantic place could you pick to have your wedding?  
  
That morning had sent up 100 white roses. They had been tipped pink and matched her wedding dress perfectly. She smiled as the sun filtered through the window, catching her blue hair and white veil.  
  
Kamui's dress was silk and satin, with intricate pink embroidered roses. A chain of pearls hung loosely around her glowing white neck. Kamui's hair was in a high loose pony-tail, and the curls cascaded down her back. Her face was pale, it being her wedding day and all, she was nervous. She hadn't slept the night before, or ate dinner the night before, in fact she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning either! She had a fear of her throwing up at her wedding. No way was that going to happen.  
  
"I'm so nervous, I want everything to be absolutely perfect. I don't want anything, or anyone to ruin it." Kamui said to herself nervously.  
  
Kamui looked down the list of people that were coming to the wedding.  
  
Kouga (A/N since him and InuYasha had "kissed" and made up.) Miroku and Sango (With their new baby boy.) Kagome (InuYasha and her were still friends, plus Kamui was trying to hook her and Kouga up.) Mom and Dad (Kamui's of course, since InuYasha's parents were dead and all.) Sesshoumaru (That was Kamui's idea, to InuYasha's great dismay. She wanted to talk to him to try to clear up his and InuYasha' s problems, plus she wanted to see that adorable Rin.)  
  
Kamui's eyes skimmed the 3 page long list. 'Wow, lot's of people.'  
She thought to herself smiling.  
  
"KAMUI!" Kamui rushed to the stairs praying she would not trip,  
fall on her face, and break something. That's all she needed. She  
rushed down the stairs and met her mother and father at the bottom.  
She ruffled her little sister, Reika's, hair playfully. They headed  
out the door and over to the park.  
  
When they reached the park they stood in the entrance to the  
gardens. The day was perfect. The sun was shining, there wasn't a  
cloud in the sky, and the best was, the roses were in full bloom.  
  
Kamui smiled at the priest and nodded, barely hearing him as he  
told her all of the guest's were there and they were ready to  
start. She hugged her sobbing mother, joking that if she didn't  
stop crying, her mascara was going to run. She walked over to her  
sister; she made a beautiful flower girl. She pinched her cheek to  
the disgusted look in Reika's eyes.  
  
Her sister started down the aisle as the wedding march started.  
She then walked over to her father, tears welling up in his eyes.  
He extended his arm, and Kamui threaded her arm through his. Kamui  
and her father walked slowly down the aisle.  
  
She looked at all the guests; Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, everyone was  
there. Rin jumped out of Sesshoumaru's lap and into the aisle. She  
ran up to Kamui and extended her arms. Everyone smiled and laughed  
including InuYasha, as Kamui lifted the giggling little girl into  
her arms. Sesshoumaru got up to get Rin but Kamui shook her head  
no.  
  
She looked up eyes shining with tears to her future husband. He was  
smiling, and she had to laugh in spite of herself. InuYasha was in  
a white tuxedo, instead of the traditional black, and it looked  
great on him. His silver hair was just as it always was, but he had  
a white rose tucked behind his ear.  
  
He was handsome and wonderful. Love reflected in his golden eyes.  
Kamui realized she had not anticipated herself crying, yet tears  
were pouring down her face. The tears of happiness staining her  
face could not reflect the love she felt for InuYasha.  
  
As Kamui reached her future husband, and her father left her side  
grabbing Rin from her arms. Kamui barely noticed, the only thing  
she noticed was InuYasha. She begged her mind that this was not a  
dream. She looked into InuYasha's eyes and they reflected to her,  
'The dream has just begun.'  
  
Tears started to flow more rapidly down her face, and InuYasha  
wiped them away. He took the white rose from behind his ear and  
placed it behind Kamui's ear. InuYasha grasped her gloved hand  
firmly in comfort.  
  
The ceremony was wonderful. They told their vows, and Kamui was  
content to say as "I do!" when the priest looked at her. And the  
ring, gold with rose gold roses engraved on it. InuYasha picked it  
up and placed it on her finger.  
  
InuYasha said his vows, and Kamui placed a simple golden band on  
his finger. She stammered the vow of eternal love, that she hadn't  
bothered to make weeks in advance, but was happy with it all the  
same.  
  
They leaned in a kissed... they were husband and wife!!!! She was  
InuYasha's wife. InuYasha was her husband! They walked back down  
the aisle to the cheers and claps of everyone.  
  
They went to the limo heading to the reception, conveniently at the  
Shina-To-Be Café. They had to put it at the place where their whole  
adventure began. Kamui had made sure the restaurant provided a lot  
of Ramen, because Gods knows that InuYasha loves the stuff.  
  
InuYasha placed his hand on his wife's stomach. He felt his pup  
kick. He smiled and a tingle ran through his body, knowing that the  
pup was his, and he was having it with the beautiful woman next to  
him. Kamui's head leaned contentedly against her husband's  
shoulder, and she knew this was the start of their whole life.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I thought it came out pretty  
good wouldn't ya say? Well in the next chapter I will write the  
pup's birth. I will leave out all the gross details. I will put it  
in someone in the waiting room's point of view. Well, R/R arigato.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Hardy~ 


End file.
